Sirius Sins
by mowmow
Summary: [Oneshot, slash. SBRL plus some JPLE.] Sirius is bored, Remus is trying to do his Muggle Studies homework, and guess what? Sirius ends up interpreting The Ten Commandments!


**Disclaimer:** The Marauders, Lily Evans and anything Harry Potter related do not belong to me, blah blah blah; the only thing I own is the plot—if there is any, blah blah blah… 

…but I believe Remus does not belong to nor with Tonks as well, so yeah—beware of slash ahead! Also, if you're easily freaked out by religious matters, I don't recommend you read this story. Flames concerning this or the wonderful pairing that is Sirius/Remus will be used to light my fire—and believe me; winter in Brazil can be really nasty if you live in the South.

(Edit: Chameron4ever pointed out a mistake I've made, and I've already corrected it. Thank you very much for telling me about it.)

XXX

**Sirius Sins, Sirius' Sins, Serious Sins…**

XXX

If there was one thing Sirius Black hated, it was boredom. He hated when there was nothing to do, no one around to talk to or make fun of, nowhere to go and no Moony to shag.

Ok, so maybe he did have homework to do, but he would shout, "WHO CARES?", in case you bothered reminding him of his duties—something he wouldn't say to Remus, but Remus was a completely different matter. However, homework was _boring_, and he hated it too, even more because this time it was a twelve-inch-long essay for Potions. Who liked Potions anyway!? The subject was for losers like Snivellus, with that greasy hair whose greasiness had probably got to his brains already. Not that Sirius believed Snape had any brains, as far as he was concerned. The only positive point about Potions was sharing the class with the Slytherins, as in having a chance to plan pranks/put them into practice right away and have a laugh at those damn sneering snakes.

Sirius also wasn't the only one at the Gryffindor Common Room right now, but he wasn't desperate to the point of actually going to the First and Second Year students who were playing Exploding Snap near the fire; nor was he willing to join the Fifth Year girls who kept whispering nonsense and giggling when he was around, as if they were worth his attention. It was all he could do not to show them just how _straight_ (to the point) he could be, if only Remus would give in to the prospect of snogging in front of everybody. Speaking of the werewolf, he was in the library; he had abandoned poor Sirius to do some Muggle Studies essay instead.

James was attending his humiliate-me-more-Lily-Evans time of the day, and Sirius wondered when his bespectacled friend would come to his senses and move on—or choose other tactics. Sirius was sure that if_ he _were in Prongs' shoes—or paws, in that case—he would have already conquered that redhead's heart—at first sight, of course. But it was Remus who mattered to him, and Remus was already his, to Sirius' never ending awe, happiness and blah blah.

Was something missing there...? Oh yes. Some_body_, by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Sirius didn't really know where the remaining of his fellow Marauders was, but he had a guess. Peter had probably sneaked off to the kitchens for a nice Saturday afternoon snack, obviously provided by the House Elves. Sirius didn't care anyway, the only thing he knew at the moment was that he was_ bored_. And bored out of his mind.

He could just go to the library, interrupt Remus' work and kiss—snog—him until they would have to use a Silencing Charm so as not to be told off by Madame Pince and—

Wait. Was that an idea?

Not that Remus would agree to that, but Sirius did have the power to make the other surrender to him. Maybe it was his natural, wonderful, charming self; or maybe it was the puppy dog eyes he could make; or maybe it was because Remus loved him so much that he couldn't resist the so-called Gryffindor Sexy God.

Or maybe it was all the above answers...Most likely...Definetely.

Going after Remus would mean the end of his boredom: He would go to the library, talk the werewolf into giving him the needed attention, lock themselves in the nearest broom closet and snog him senseless. As much as he was still fond of the idea of doing that on a table of the school library, he wasn't in one of his display moods, nor was he looking forward to getting yet another detention.

So much for his Marauder Pride…

But detentions were boring too, he quickly remembered; which gave him a better excuse to avoid them for the time being.

With (snogging) Remus in mind, Sirius strode out of the Common Room and went straight to the library, for once unaware of the looks he received as he passed table by table in the search for his beloved friend.

And he found Remus conveniently alone in the farthest corner of the library, surrounded only by a bunch of book shelves. Remus had a concentrated look on his features as he read the page of a book and then proceeded to write some notes on a roll of parchment.

Sirius just stood there for a while, silently watching the other as his fingers, hands, wrist and arm moved, drawing letters, words and sentences, surely clever ones and consisted of his own ideas. Remus chewed on his bottom lip as he carefully poured his thoughts on the paper, sometimes stopping to reread what he had just written down. It made Sirius go momentarily breathless, his insides aching for he was not close enough to bite those lips himself. He decided that he_ should_ go there before Remus' teeth got the chance to do that again instead of him. _His _teeth were the only ones allowed to touch, rub against, nib, bite or do anything else to those lips—he had yet to remind his lover of that.

God, was he jealous of his lover's _teeth_?

"Are you going to stay there or did you actually come here to disturb me?"

Sirius broke into a grin, glad that Remus had said something before his mind went too deep in one more of his internal I'm-so-sappily-in-love-with-him rants, which left Sirius looking like a fool. And Sirius Black was certainly _not _a fool. Not even when it came to Remus. Nope. Not in the least.

"Have you just confessed that you missed me?" he retorted, quickly taking a seat next to Remus.

"Not exactly," the werewolf replied, and he couldn't help but smile as Sirius put an arm around his waist and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaning over the table to check what Remus had been doing.

"_Thou shall not murder_," he read it in his mocking imitation of old English accent, which often made the other boy chuckle, just like now. "What the hell is this?" he asked, as he read more of the page in which the book was open. Remus didn't have time to answer, though, as Sirius half closed the tome to read its title: "_Understanding Muggle behaviour: a complete guide to Muggle religion_. Now that sounds boring…"

Remus just rolled his eyes; it was so typical of Sirius to rate any theoretical subject as 'boring'.

"Muggle Studies?"

"Quite obvious, isn't it?" Remus replied, dropping his quill on the table ad leaning onto Sirius' warm body. As much as he didn't like the fact, he had long since given up studying when his lover was around; there was no way he could concentrate with Sirius so close to him—it was tempting enough to just have him there, even when the brunette wasn't touching him, all over him; but keeping his arms around Remus, offering his warmth and care and love—it was impossible to resist him then.

Damn Sirius' parents for making him so perfect, no matter how much the young Black hated them, and with all the rights to feel so.

"Sometimes I regret not attending this class instead of Divination," Sirius said, looking from Remus' face to his belongings neatly spread over the wooden piece of furniture.

"Oh, really?" Remus asked, just then raising a hand to touch the other. There was clear disbelief in his tone, as well as an underlying sense of humour. His fingers brushed in between the dark, silky locks of Sirius' hair, his wolfish senses already breathing in the known scent that belonged to Sirius and Sirius only.

The animagus smiled softly, closing his eyes for a brief second as he enjoyed the tenderness of that simple touch. "Yeah. It would mean more time to spend with you, and more opportunities to 'accidentally' touch you, or squeeze your hand when nobody's looking," and then he did exactly that, taking Remus' free hand in his and squeezing it.

"I should have known you wouldn't be interested in the class itself," but Remus smiled despite his own comment.

"Of course not," Sirius feigned outrage, but then his face disappeared in the curve of Remus' neck, who fought—and lost to—a shiver as his skin was caressed by the other's gentle breath.

"Does it mean you would do the same with Care of Magical Creatures?" Remus managed to speak, while Sirius nuzzled his neck, eliciting a quiet sigh from the sandy-haired Gryffindor. "Sirius…this is not the right place-"

"For Ancient Runes?"

It took Remus some time to make sense out of Sirius' words, even though the latter was not molesting him anymore—but Sirius still held him by the waist, whereas their fingers kept intertwined, both squeezing each other's hand every now and then. "Yes," the werewolf replied when he realized that Sirius was referring to his previous questions, about whether he would exchange Care of Magical Creatures for Ancient Runes.

"Hmm. Maybe I would have, if the school year was not half way through already."

"N.E.W.T.s coming, which reminds me I should be studying…"

"Weak try, my dear Moony. And we both know you'll do well even if you don't study for the rest of your life. _And _N.E.W.T.s are next year, for Merlin's sake! We barely got rid of our O.W.L.s and you already have to torment me with more exams!?"

Remus just glared at him, but couldn't bite back a soft chuckle as Sirius made a face, with the sole intention to amuse him. "I never understood why you chose Divination," he stated, absent-mindedly touching the smooth hair of his lover again.

"Because Moony, it's easy and funny! You can make any bullshit up and the Professor will believe you anyway. Of course, it's not_ always _like that, since it's much more than visions and whatnot; but it's still much more interesting than Ancient Runes."

"How can you tell if you've never studied it?"

Sirius smiled matter-of-factly. "Because I know_ you_, and I've interrupted your homework and study time more than you could possibly bear; thus I know at least a bit of everything that you're interested in." Then Sirius kissed him, because there had been too much talk already and he longed to feel the taste of that mouth, trace it with his tongue and savour all of what was Moony's taste.

And he did it, feeling it as Remus melted in his arms, giving in to his own needs.

"I never understood why you took Muggle studies too, anyway," Sirius said, when they finally broke apart, though they didn't really let go of each other yet, "or Lily, for that matter. Why would a Muggle study about Muggles?"

"Well, you could ask the same about us studying History of Magic, Charms or-"

"But that's because we don't_ know_ such things before going to school, Moony. Although I would happily skip the theories and stick to practice…"

Remus snorted, but Sirius ignored him, going on with his 'explanation'.

"Lily knows what a teve…teli…telfo…"

"Television?" Remus prompted, a grin on his face.

"What a television is, yeah! She knows it, as well as she knows everything Muggle related, right?"

The sandy-haired boy just smiled, shaking his head. "Of course not, Sirius. She may know about most things, but not all of them, just like us about the Wizarding World. And even if she_ did_ —maybe Lily wants to know how Wizards in general see Muggles, or why they think Muggles are less worthy than themselves, and so on and so forth…"

Sirius frowned. "You say 'they' as if you weren't a Wizard."

"Well, not one who thinks so low of Muggles," Remus said nonchalantly, ignoring the look he received from the other, who probably thought Remus had reffered to him—which was not the case.

"So what is your homework about anyway?" he asked, grinning slightly as his sudden change of subject took Remus some time to answer.

"We have to interpret the Ten Commandments according to one of the Muggle religions." Remus reached for the roll of parchment in which he had copied the ten sayings and then written the interpretation according to the Catholic Christianity. He handed it to Sirius, who then proceeded to read each one of the Commandments aloud.

"_I am the Lord thy God; Thou shalt have no other Gods before me_… Hm. Ok, this one is easy to understand. But who is this Lord, Moony? Is he like this Voldie thingy people have been talking about?"

"…you're kidding, right?" Remus asked, clear disbelief in his eyes. "Even you should know that. You_ say _'God' sometimes, which is actually against Commandment number three-"

"_Thou shalt not make wrongful use of the name of thy God_." Sirius read it quickly, this time not bothering to fake an accent, and then stared at his lover with an eyebrow raised in mockery. "But I do say_ God_, just like it's written here. Do people call him by other names-?"

Remus couldn't help but laugh at that, but then covered his mouth. They were in the library for G—Merlin's sake! And he couldn't forget that like Sirius and James were usually eager to do. He then stared at his companion, who was still looking at him with those amused blue eyes. "It means…" he began, taking a deep breath as he tried not to laugh again, which seemed to be Sirius' current aim—making him laugh. "It means you shouldn't use His name in vain, like you often do, being it aloud or in your mind."

"Yeah, right. Well, I'm not religious nor Muggle anyway, nor are you, so I don't have to worry about that," Sirius shrugged, not worried in the least.

"As long as you don't say that in front of a Catholic…" and Remus shrugged too, but went silent for a moment as Sirius gave him one of his me've-got-you looks. "What?"

"Well…you aren't exactly a saint when it comes to respecting His name, you know…" and Sirius' grin broadened, if that was even possible.

Remus was going to ask what the black haired boy was talking about, but then Sirius was suddenly kissing him again, parted lips brushing against his mouth, jaw line and then his neck. The werewolf gulped with some difficulty, aware of the sudden but increasing flush on his cheeks as he felt Sirius' breath reach a sensitive spot of his skin.

"When I'm inside you…" Sirius' voice was low, teasing and oh-so-fucking-hot as his fingers tucked Remus' shirt out of his pants and then moved as if to get underneath the piece of fabric. But all he wanted was to make a subtle demonstration, although for Remus this wasn't subtle in anyway; the small bulge in his pants was a clear evidence of that. He'd have to remember to adjust his school robes later in case Sirius didn't let room for him to recover—and Remus was sure he wouldn't. "…you're the one who moans… _God_," and Sirius actually moaned against his ear, the last word coming out with more air than voice.

Remus didn't shiver. Nope. He actually shuddered from head to foot, almost murmuring exactly the three letters to form the word that Sirius had so hotly_ breathed _to him.

Sirius was more than happy after letting him speechless in such a pleasurable way. He straightened in his seat, convincingly acting as if nothing had happened, wearing a mask of innocence that could have fooled even Professor McGonagall.

Ok, maybe not_ her _, but certainly the old Flitwick man.

"_Thou shalt not make thyself an idol_," Sirius returned to his reading, clearly enjoying himself, whereas Remus was left trying to get rid of the crimson colour his cheeks had become in addition to the burning sensation below his navel. "Well, I'm not to blame for this one. How could people resist someone as charming, handsome, funny and wittiy as me? I'm Gryffindor Sexy God for a reason!"

Remus managed to huff at that, but didn't care to correct Sirius' interpretation of the mentioned Commandment, which was actually just another version of the first one. It would be a waste of time anyway. "Do you intend to go over them all?" he asked, in what would have been an amused tone but ended up as light annoyance because Sirius had put him in a rather embarrassing situation—by doing so little, which was just even more irritating. It didn't matter that none else was around to see what was going on, but Remus also knew that that could change at any time, and they would be caught red-handed for it was so easy to get lost in each other and...

Ok, let's just stop there.

On top of it all, however, Remus knew that Sirius was right to assume he was not to blame. He would never admit it aloud, though, for Sirius' ego was already too big, to the point of making people wonder how come it hadn't exploded yet. People actually helped boosting his ego more than it was recommended. Thing was, Sirius Black was too irresistible and nobody would live to see someone denying that.

And The Irresistible One answered his previous question by going on with the list. "_Remember Sabbath and keep it holy_. I don't understand this one, Moony…"

And Sirius_ pouted_. Not because it was necessary; not because he thought Remus wouldn't explain it to him in case he was angry or close to getting irritated; not because the black haired boy intended to whine next or anything.

He pouted just because he was Sirius Black and, _oh God_, sinful or not it is to say His name in vain—the boy knew how to pout. James might pout whenever Lily refused to go out with him; Peter might pout because he was hungry or because Sirius had been mean to him; Remus might pout because his stock of chocolate had mysteriously diminished—but Sirius pouted because he_ wanted _to.

See the difference?

Well, Remus did, and he sighed, shaking his head at the unbelievable human being in front of him. "In short, it means that you shouldn't work on Sundays and Holidays, saving them to go to the church, pray and etcetera. It's not exactly like that, but you get the picture."

Sirius nodded, surprising Remus as he seemed to be paying attention for real. But the notion quickly faded away as Sirius smiled suspiciously, saying, "We should do the opposite: Work and study once a week and save the rest of it for the sake of playing and having fun…in many different ways," he winked at Remus, who couldn't help but smile back. "A Muggle life must be so boring, Moony…"

"But you know that not all of them are religious, as well as not all religious people are Catholic."

"I was kidding, love!" Sirius quickly retorted, giving Remus' lips a peck just to make him smile again.

And oh, had Sirius just called him _love_?

"You won't like the next Commandment…" Remus mumbled, more to himself than to the other, as Sirius turned his attention back to the almost-finished essay once more.

"_Honour thy Mother and Father_…" Sirius laughed just as he got through the sentence; but it was not a laugh of pure amusement. There was sarcasm in his voice when he read it again, as well as resentment in his eyes. "I say, FUCK THEM! They don't_ honour_ their duties as parents; I mean, they aren't real parents to _me_, and that bitch of a Mot-"

"Is something the matter, Mr. Black?"

The Gryffindor was quick to shut his mouth and put on an innocent face as Madam Pince approached him and Remus, a stern look crossing her features. "No, nothing, ma'am."

"Then you should watch your mouth, Mr. Black. I also suggest you follow Mr. Lupin's example and use the library to study instead of disturbing the other students, if you may please."

Sirius shot Remus a glance and was dumbstruck to see that the other boy had gone back to his homework, the book open beside the roll of parchment as he wrote down more of his ideas.

Sirius was never one to be dumbstruck—well, not often; but leave it to Moony to even give him a heart-attack someday.

By the way, just _when _had the werewolf taken the roll of parchment back from him!?

Then Remus let out a relieved sigh, and Sirius finally noticed that the librarian was gone. He also realized that Remus was intent in finishing his homework, despite Sirius' still presence right beside him.

Unfortunately for the studious boy, Sirius was not willing to let him do that, especially if it meant a bored Padfoot—twice in the same Saturday afternoon? No way he would accept such an _outrage_!

"Moony," he called the other, to whom it seemed Sirius had whined.

"Hmmm…?"

"I haven't read all the Commandments yet…"

Sceptical eyes stared back at Sirius, whose innocent look was never able to get to Remus. "I thought you weren't interested in Muggle Studies?"

"Let's just say that what interests you, interests me," and he flashed a persuasive smile at Remus, who snorted.

"Tell me you didn't just say that," and he went back to writing, flicking the pages of the book when his memory tricked him.

"Moooooony!" and Sirius did whine this time, though it was low enough not to make Madam Pince go there again. "I'm _bored_."

"I know."

Sirius was not one to give up easily. "It's not fair that you've spent all Saturday afternoon here and now you don't want to do anything with your boyfriend!"

Remus carefully dropped his quill on the table and looked at Sirius as if he were a five year old begging to play outside despite the terrible weather. "First of all, I had been here for no more than thirty minutes before you interrupted my studies. Second, it was _you _who said that it would be fine if I spent this afternoon studying, although you made me promise to make up for it tonight_ and_ tomorrow as well. Third, weren't you supposed to be doing a Potions essay due to Monday?"

Sirius pouted.

Remus sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day.

"Have you already done the Potions essay?" Sirius asked, an idea being forged in his mind.

"I was going to do it after I finished_ this_," Remus answered, in a tone that showed he thought he wouldn't achieve that if Sirius kept interrupting him.

However, those words were exactly the ones Sirius had wanted to hear. "Would you mind if I stayed here to do mine with you? That way we can practice the scaffolding that Dumbledore was talking about the other day."

Remus looked about to refuse or say something about the likely possibility of 'scaffolding' turning into 'Remus-does-everything-and-Sirius-copies', but he decided against it. "Are you serious?" he asked instead, smiling in advance to the other's answer.

"Of course I'm Sirius! Are you Sirius', Remus?" and he was suddenly kissing his lover again, pulling him close, and Remus knew this time it was because he needed the love he lacked at home. Yeah, Sirius sometimes let it surface at the most unexpected moments – which usually lasted for no more than ten seconds. "So, are you in for a study time with the so required Gryffindor Sexy God?"

"I guess…But we'd better go to the Common Room, Padfoot, before Madam Pince bans us from the library," he said, already packing his things as Sirius helped him do that, except the latter kept the roll of parchment in his hands to read the rest of it on the way to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius smiled inwardly whenever Remus held his arm to prevent him from running into someone, into the wall or tripping over while going up a set of stairs.

"_Thou shalt not murder_...But what if that Voldie thingy actually starts a war and we have to fight not only him, but some of his…his...Death Eaters as well? Alas, do you remember what James said about Snivellus probably joining these guys? No doubt he would do that, the git."

Remus let it at that; he didn't want to discuss the Slytherin and his choices now, even less after Snape had been the subject of so many conversations already, not only among the Marauders, but also between him and Lily.

"Hey, does killing ants count as murder? What about all those disgusting insects we use as ingredients for our potions? They are…ewww," and Sirius made a face.

"Well…I guess it's not so bad if you do it because you need to," Remus wondered aloud, chuckling softly at the other's antics.

"_Thou shalt not commit adultery_...Ah, this one makes sense in itself and I agree with it. I would never, ever cheat on you, Moony," he said, serious for once. "Can't say the same about my past affairs, though…"

Remus just shook his head, and kept leading the way. "At least you are noble enough to admit your faults…"

"Faults? Who's talking about faults? And aren't you glad you're the only one I intend to do things from touching to shagging for the next one hundred years?"

"I thought it was forever?" teased Remus, but Sirius just muttered something about it being the same, since it was unlikely they would live for so long anyway. "This Commandment also implies you're not supposed to make sex or think about it before marriage."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Sirius almost screamed; a horrified look upon his handsome features. "No way would I have liked being a Catholy or whatever they are called."

Remus laughed softly and Sirius grinned, always happy to be the responsible one for that lovely sound.

"_Thou shalt not steal_…Oh-oh, too late to know about this one. _Thou shalt not bear false witness_...Shame some lies are worth pranks that don't lead to detentions," and he went to the next Commandment before Remus could reprehend him or say anything. "Hmmm. Do Muggles believe men betray more than women, or do they believe that women who betray are lesbians? Worse than that, are Muggles who cheat attracted to their neighbours only?"

Remus didn't have to ask to know which Commandment Sirius was mocking (_Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife_.), so they just laughed together.

"_Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's house_. Ugh, why would I want to be a Slytherin anyway? As for the other Houses, I'm very proud of being a Gryffindor. And yes Moony, I _know _that's not what the last Commandment means, but WHO CARES?"

They finally reached the Fat Lady portrait, and Remus gave her the password for them to get in. The group of young students was still playing Exploding Snap in front of the fire, whereas the annoying girls had thankfully vanished, which made Sirius happy. And, apparently sulking on the couch, there was James Potter, unaware of the other two Marauders' arrival.

"God must hate me," he was grumbling to nobody in particular, though Remus and Sirius heard him anyway.

"You know Prongs," Sirius sat beside his best friend, almost startling him, "that's exactly what I think. After all the sins I've committed, the latest ones consisting of a mockery interpretation of His rules just because I don't give a damn, God must really hate me," and he put an arm around the other boy's shoulders in a brotherly hug. (Not like the so-called_ brotherly _hugs he gave Remus, of course.)

James' confused look didn't earn him an explanation from either Remus or Sirius, who just went on with his speech.

"As for you, my hopeless friend, the problem goes by the name of—let me guess—Lily Evans, am I right? Of course I am. But oh no, God doesn't hate you, I'm sure._ She _is the one who probably hates you, dear," and Sirius sighed in an overly dramatic fashion before adding: "Besides, don't people say God likes to make our life difficult? In your case, it's a difficult love life…or a nonexistent one, anyway."

James furrowed his eyebrows and adjusted his glasses as he tried to understand what Sirius was talking about, but it proved to be a worthless effort. "I don't get it."

"Not surprising for someone who can't grab the concept of a simple 'no' after hearing it for six years."

They all turned to see Lily Evans there, smiling at Remus but quickly frowning as she looked at her stalker.

"How long have you been there?" was all James managed to say, but the one to speak next was Sirius.

"WHAT!? Are you actually saying_ you _didn't notice she was here? Oh my God, help me Remus, I think I'm gonna die out of shock!" and he clenched at his heart, earning some laughs from the young Gryffindors who had finally stopped playing their game.

"I was doing my Potions essay," Lily explained, although she didn't feel it was needed. The boys looked at the table in the opposite side of the Common Room, on which they could see her school materials. "I was going to ask for Remus' help," she added, turning to the boy in question. "Would you mind?"

"_I_ would," Sirius interjected, getting up to put a possessive arm around Remus' waist as he sent daggers through his eyes at the redheaded girl. "Moony is already going to help_ me _with _my_ essay, aren't you, love?"

Remus looked from one to the other, fixed a glare at the arm holding him, and then addressed both Lily and Sirius, "I don't mind helping you two at the same time. We may do it together."

"Sounds fine," Lily said with a smile, whereas Sirius just nodded.

"Hey, what about_ me_?" James whined, but he and the other two Marauders were dumbfounded by Lily's answer:

"You may join us, Potter. Just don't use it as an excuse to flirt with me—you know it won't work," and the girl went back to her place at the table, leaving a gaping James behind and a grinning Sirius still holding Remus.

"My, it seems the world _is _coming to an end."

"Shut up, Pads. Don't you have to go upstairs and take your Potions stuff?"

"Don't _you_?" Sirius retorted, and Remus intervened:

"You two little children go there and take your things. Now."

"Yes, Moody Moony," the two of them replied in unison, failing to notice both Remus' glare and Lily's silent giggle as they finally went upstairs to their dormitory.

"It seems you have some problems taming the beast," Lily said in a casual way as he approached, patting a chair by her side for Remus to sit there, which he did.

"Actually, he's the one supposed to tame me, if we think about that Muggle fairytale you told me about," and though there could have been some bitterness in his voice, Remus was smiling genuinely. "Sirius and Remus, as the Beauty and the Beast," he added, eyes glinting with something close to humour, but it didn't convince Lily:

"You know I don't like it when you refer to yourself like that," Lily said quietly, squeezing his hand as a sister would do. She had known about his lycanthropy since the end of last year, after the Whomping Willow incident. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that about Sirius, anyway."

"Nah, it's ok, Lily," and Remus smiled at her, but they were rudely interrupted by Sirius and James running down the stairs and making loud noises.

"Two seconds and you can't keep your hands off him, Evans!" Sirius sat beside Remus, a grin on his face as he pulled his lover against him in order to hug the werewolf from behind. It was not a proper hug, given their current positions, but it was one indeed, and Remus welcomed the gesture.

"I didn't know you could be so jealous, Black," Lily provoked, grinning just as well.

"You have no idea."

"What's up?" James asked, as he took a seat in front of the trio, all alone on the other side of the table. But he wasn't going to complain; being in Lily's company was already like heaven for him.

"Nothing, Prongs. Now, let's get on with this damn essay before it turns into a nightmare."

XXX

Author's notes: I had intended to make Sirius write his own version of the Ten Commandments (which would be named as "How to make Gryffindor Sexy God happy" or something), but this story is already long enough. Maybe I'll write a companionship to this and explore the remaining idea, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, I hope you liked reading this and, as always, feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
